


After All

by angelsnack



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsnack/pseuds/angelsnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Rick/Shane drabble following the ending of 2x06. Rick confronts Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

   Rick turned from Lori and walked up the dirt road toward the house. Georgia heat beating down, still, as the sun was setting. He felt out of breath immediately, when she told him, when he found those pills, even now. Feels like air hasn't returned to his lungs for hours, like the wind is continually being knocked out of him. It's staggering his walking, make him speed up and slow down with the shock of her words. He's angry, but he doesn't know who he is angry at. _Of all the things...,_ he thinks, _this has to happen when the world is ending?  
_ Lori didn't call after him. He didn't hear her boots on the dirt ground pacing up behind him. _Maybe that's what she wants,_ his mind guesses, _for me to leave. For me not to look at her the same way again.  
   _ "I need to talk to you." When he half jogged back to camp, he found Shane leaning against a tree. Rick's fists were balled up, he wanted to throw him to the ground, beat him senseless. He held his composure, slowly realizing as Shane followed him across the dirt path and behind the barn, that he wasn't angry at him. He was angry at the world. Angry toward whatever force that controlled what happened on this planet, if there was one, anyway. Rick paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. Thoughts speeding through his brain at a mile a minute. He stopped frequently in front of Shane, catching his gaze for just a moment, then continuing to move.  
   "Rick-"  
   "No, don't talk," Rick snapped, stopping. His body was turned, looking toward the woods. His words were shaky. "Lori told me." He looked over at Shane, who's mouth was slightly open, unsure of what to say. Shane couldn't read Rick's eyes, didn't know what he was going to do or say. Something flashed in them, suddenly. Rick knew he had to take his anger out on someone, he wouldn't risk taking these feelings back to camp. He couldn't be this angry around Carl or the others. He rushed at Shane, shoving him up against the barn. "Why?" His hands were strong on Shane's shoulders, pinning him there. Shane could see the anger on Rick's face now, could almost feel it rising from his skin. "Tell me why." Shane felt the grip on his shoulders loosen, then he was being shoved back again, pain shooting up his back and down his legs.  
   "We...I just.." Shane was tongue tied. He was thrown into a position where he couldn't make up a lie fast enough. The lies can't pour out now like they did with Otis, because its _Rick._ Rick would see it in his eyes, hear the lies in his voice.  
   "What?" Rick was insistent, teeth grinding together loudly.  
   "I-I just missed you," Shane can't place the words. His feelings can't come out. He lied so easily to Lori, _but this was Rick_. All they've been through. Everything in high school leading up to know. All those feelings he repressed. That feeling he got when he saw Rick again... He has the chance to tell all, to be honest about something important, but he just can't find the words. "I thought you were gone. I-I didn't know what do to. I missed you so much. I love you." He said it so quietly, words rolling effortlessly off of his tongue for the first time since the confrontation. "I love you, Ri-" Shane's words were cut off by the force of Rick's mouth against his own. Rick's fierce grip on his shoulders loosening, fingers grabbing at Shane's collar, pulling him closer. Their tongues collided, moving languidly together. A groan caught deep within Shane's throat as he felt Rick grind against him.  
   Shane's head was still spinning when they broke apart. Rick didn't move, body still pressed against Shane's. "She's pregnant, Shane," he said, resting his head down in the crook of Shane's neck. "I don't know what to do." His words were a low murmur, almost a whimper. Shane stayed quiet, the only thing he could do was raise his arms up, tighten them around Rick and hold him close.  
   "What do I do, Shane?"


End file.
